A Werecat's Mate
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: Bridgette thought she had moved on from her disastrous crush from her teens. But she is proven wrong when Felix comes back into her life, intending on making her his. Not to mention he's a werecat. Oh bloody hell. Supernatural!au.
1. Chapter 1

One of the funny things in life was that sometimes you really thought you could handle anything but then life would throw in a little something and you realised you were wrong.

Bridgette Cheng knew this quite well.

She thought she was certain about a lot of things. She thought she was a woman of great discipline. Strong, smart and capable of anything. She worked hard to open her cafe, Lucky Red. Years of saving and countless jobs paid off.

But seeing her old crush in her own cafe just made her froze on the spot and her mind blanked.

Eventually the cries of awaiting customers snapped her out of it. She took orders and delivers them, but her eyes flicker to the lonely blond man. She can't avoid him forever, he was a customer in her cafe and she can't have a bad review in the early days of her career.

So, she took a deep breath, put on her brightest smile and approached him.

"Welcome to Lucky Red! Can I take your order?"

Her old crush ran his chatoyant eyes over her, making her feel like a nervous teenager, just like the last time she saw him.

Then he answered. "I'll have a black coffee and an omelette, if you please."

She nodded and walked back to her kitchen. However, she could feel his stare on her whilst she worked. Pretty sure he was ogling her chest bouncing as she chopped mushrooms, her skin coated with a light sheet of sweat.

He ate his meal, drank his coffee, yet every time she goes over to him to give him his bill, he would ask for a refill.

Soon, as evening drew near, the customers left.

All except for one.

Bridgette sighed. She walked over to him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me. It's 6 o'clock now."

He stayed put his seat.

"Felix, I'm closing the cafe. You should go home now."

"My home is wherever you are."

His answer surprised her. Stunned. Frozen in place.

His arm shot out, wrapped itself around her waist, and pull her in, nuzzling his face in her stomach.

"Bridgette, I have something I tell you." He murmured against her shirt. His hand rubbed circles on her hip. "I am a werecat."

Bridgette blinked. She grabbed his head and forced him off her, staring down at him.

"Felix, are you drunk on caffeine?"

He frowned. "Bridgette, I am not lying."

He said it with firm seriousness.

She returned the expression. "You're insane." She moved away from him, heading for the phone. "Now get out before I call the cops and the asylum while I'm at it."

A growl, a really convincing one, erupted behind her.

"Really, Felix? Enough of this non- ah!"

When she turned around, Felix wasn't the same as she left him. He was standing up and going through... changes. Changes that the werewolves in the movies have before massacring their victims.

He grew huge, towering over her by a good two or three feet. Coal grey fur sprouted on his skin. His clothes were torn by the extra muscle and his shoes were gone, letting free his huge paws. A long slim tail sprouted from above his derrière. Black cat ears popped on his head. His long hair sprung free of its ponytail, falling untamed over his shoulders. The whites of his eyes turned green and slits appeared in the middle. Claws grew sharp on his fingers.

He was truly telling the truth.

"Now do you believe me?" He flashed her a maniac grin, bearing his fangs.

She screamed.

He reached out and gently took her face in his big hairy, sharp clawed hands.

"Calm down, Bridgette. I'll explain everything." He said softly. His thumbs gently circled her cheeks. "There is a secret society of magical creatures." His body changed back to its previous human form. "On the outside, we look normal. But on the inside...you get the idea."

Bridgette nodded shakily. Her lips quivered.

"W-What do you want?"

"You."

He dove down fast and took her mouth with his. Since her mouth was already open, his tongue slithered in, exploring every inch of the sweet cavern. His hands ran wildly up and down, squeezing her ass as well, which made her gasp, moan in pleasure even.

With little to no trouble, he picked her without breaking their kiss, striving forward to set her on the counter. Once he put her down, he wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding his pelvis into her.

Their kissing broke when his lips jumped to attack her throat. She made all kinds of noises, all made from pleasure.

Then his lips moved up her throat to her head.

"You're mine." He whispered huskily in her ears. "You are my mate."

Bridgette gasped again, but it wasn't because of bliss.

It was of remembrance.

_Moaning...Gasping...Footsteps fading...Her left on the ground, dishevelled...Heartbroken..._

She was wrong.

The pain of the past had never left. She was still heartbroken. And she never got over it.

Her eyes narrowed. Gathering all her strength, she pushed her old crush off of her, kicking him away for extra measure.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Now she was the one growling irate. She hopped off the counter, her fear and confusion long forgotten. "You left me. Right after taking my virginity!"

Felix gathered himself up. His cat side seeped dangerously though his eyes, his ears, his teeth, until he shook his head and took a deep, calming breath.

"My teen years were painful. It was extremely difficult to contain my wild werecat instincts. Especially when you're around. Because of your obsessive crush on me, I lost control."

Lost Control? _That_ was his excuse for their last encounter?

Bridgette got a vivid remembrance of that incident.

Not that she couldn't forget. It was, for lack of a better word, unforgettable.

_She was 17. Young, carefree, naive, and crazy in love with a young Ebenezer Scrooge._

"_Felix!"_

_He scowled at her and walked away._

"_Felix!"_

_She chased him down the street, waving tickets in her hand._

"_Felix, wait!"_

"_I said no, Bridgette. No."_

"_Come on! It will be fun!"_

_He grumbled, shaking his head and then took a sharp turn into an alley._

_If she hadn't foolishly followed him, she wouldn't have this scar on her heart._

_She found him breathing heavily, leaning on a red brick wall with one hand._

"_Felix?"_

_At once on her words, his eyes snapped to her. He had a crazy look in them._

"_What's wrong? Are you sick?"_

_Without any warning, he yelled and lunged for her. She shrieked as his arms trapped her and pulled her in against his hard chest, attacking her._

_With his mouth._

_She gasped and he took advantage of her open mouth, his tongue exploring inside. Her back slammed against the brick wall as he pushed her to it, trapping her._

_Too stunned to move, she just let him lick his tongue wildly inside her mouth, as if he was licking a honey pot clean._

_He never once broke the kiss as he pulled down her jean shorts and pink knickers._

_The bare skin of his legs barely gave her any warning before his cock impaled her. She screamed, grasping his shoulders throughout the pain._

_He thrust hard and fast into her, never stopping, his breath in sharp short grunts. His hips hammered ruthlessly, bringing her and himself over the edge._

_His face was buried in between her neck and shoulder, where his unusually sharp teeth bit her pale skin, leaving a big red bloody jaw-mark behind._

_And then he suddenly gripped one of her pigtails and pulled, ignoring her yelp, and abruptly his teeth plunged into her nape, sending off a piercing scream from the girl._

_The unexpected bite and the rising climax were making Bridgette lose control of herself. She ended up rocking her hips to Felix's rapid rhythm, finding herself enjoying the wild ride._

_A dirty alley was NOT the romantic setting she imagined for her first time yet she naively believed that as long her first time was with Felix, she was fine with it._

_She wasn't fine with Felix dropping her down like a sack of expired potatoes as soon as their climax reached._

_She sat on the ground, legs up, shorts and underwear pulled down to her ankles, breathing heavily to gather some words._

"_...Felix?"_

He had his back on her as he fixed his clothes back on. Then, without a single word or a glance from his face, he walked away, from her, from their sudden encounter, out of the alley.

The tickets laid abandoned on the dirty ground.

After that, he never looked her way again. He avoided her, breaking her heart. One minute he was animal, the next he was back to his sheltered self. And he left a huge bite on her shoulder and a broken heart.

She couldn't bare look at him after what he took her and then tossed her away.

And since then, she carried the pain on her shoulders. And now forced it upon him as well.

"If you're looking for a repeat, you might as well forget it."

"What am I looking for is much more than a quickie in some gritty alley. I'm looking for you."

"Go and get neutered."

He groaned, finding her acting unreasonably stubborn. "I know this is a lot to take in, but it's true. You are my mate, my soulmate. I knew it the moment I laid eyed on you. We were born to be together."

Bridgette scoffed. "Born to have a quick romp, you mean."

"Werecats claim their mates on first sight. We follow our instincts. To make love with my kind's fated mates and conceive offspring. You're lucky I have the common sense not to throw you on the table and have my way with you, though it is tempting. I've been holding back from my animalistic urges for years. You're human. Ignorant of magic."

"You didn't want me because I'm human, is that it?"

"NO!" His sudden yell sent her stumbling back against the counter. Felix realised his violent outburst and took deep breaths before explaining further. "I just didn't want to scare you. I was young, I didn't know what to do. My father didn't spare any time for me or my brother after losing mother. All I knew is that you are meant for me and we are meant to be together. Forever. As equals. Partners." He lowered his eyes, feeling ashamed of himself and for how he treated her in the past. His mate, the one woman for him and he cherished her like dirt. "I admit I handle it rather terribly. But I always regret it. I regret hurting you, throwing you away, tossing your love aside. And now, I choose to pursue you when you no longer give me your love, whatever you still love me. I hope you do. I hope you can accept me as I am now and then."

The confession was touching, if not also subtly confusing.

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Mating bonds are stronger than marriage. Human leave their spouses for somewhat shallow reasons. Mates stay together for life. Especially werecats."

"So…like a werewolf?"

"I'm a were-_cat_. I can transform at will, silver doesn't kill me and I don't feast on the flesh of others."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Why me though? I'm not even part of your social circle. There are plenty of other women who more qualified to be your wife or mate in this case."

"Marriages between were and those who are not their mates always ended badly and doesn't last long. Arranged marriages are useless. Besides, I don't want any other woman. _I want __**you**__._"

He stretched the words out, trying to get her to understand his feelings.

"How romantic." She only gave him a sarcastic remark.

Ultimately, he sighed in defeat. "I understand you need time to take it all in. I will leave you. For now. Tell Tikki I said hello."

Bridgette blinked. "Tikki? My hamster?"

Felix just put on his coat, laced up his shoes and tied his hair back before he snapped his gaze back on her, scaring her a little.

"I'll change your mind. And you will be mine."

He strived forward to her, planting a kiss on her cheek, and then walked out the door.

Bridgette stand where she was, frozen on the spot. In her hands, she held a red rose that Felix slipped into her hand without her knowing and rolled up bills of €300, 5 times of what he owed her for the multiple orders of coffee and omelette.

She really thought she had moved on from her disastrous crush.

Looks like she was wrong.

He's back.

He wants her.

And he's a werecat.

"Oh bloody hell."


	2. Chapter 2

Hotel de Paris was in full swing for the 21th birthday of the Mayor's daughter. Nothing less than the absolute best for her. Music playing, people talking, colours flashing.

Bridgette was invited to this special event along with her cousin, despite the history of animosity between the same-aged girls.

"Come on, Marinette."

Bridgette had to drag her cousin by the arm. Marinette moaned yet made no effort to escape.

"Bridgette!"

The birthday girl bounced over to the cousins, a yellow chihuahua in her arms. She smiled at Bridgette but frowned with Marinette.

"Chloe."

"Marinette."

The two girls did not get along. But Marinette wasn't the kind of girl who ruin birthdays, so she sucked it up and politely gave Chloe the lovely jacket she designed herself.

Bridgette stepped in between them while rolling up a platform cart carrying red boxes tied with gold ribbons.

"A dozen boxes of my famous chocolate honeycombs for the birthday girl."

"Oh, thank you, Bridgette!"

While she didn't like Marinette, Chloe adored Bridgette, mostly for her treats.

"And here are some of Pollen's honey caramels."

"Wonderful!"

Chloe quickly unwrapped the box containing the honey caramels to feed them to her pet chihuahua, Pollen.

"How can a dog eat honey?" Marinette asked.

"How can a hamster eat cookies?" Bridgette retorted, gesturing to the red hamster nibbling on a chocolate chip coo kid on Marinette's shoulder.

As a result of the encounter with her supernatural ex-crush, Bridgette discovered that Tikki, her adorable pet hamster, was in fact a pixie. That explained why Tikki outlived the average lifespan of any hamster. Tikki turned out to be quite sweet and caring, explaining that she was left by Felix as her guardian after he left to 'protect her'.

What a load of-

"Alya! Nino!"

Marinette spotted her friends and left Bridgette's side to join them.

Bridgette wondered by herself, casually mingling in with the other guests, even helped herself to the buffet, making faces at some bland food, and then her face brushed up against a firm chest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going."

She looked up and immediately got a heart attack.

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

Felix merely stared her down. "I should be asking you that."

"I asked you first."

"Very well, then. The Bourgeoises are family friends."

"The daughter is my best customer."

"Hm." His eyes ran up and down her appearance. "You look...charming tonight."

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Bridgette tugged on her red cardigan to hide her scar. For the night, she wore a black sleeveless top adorning a white squared-line pattern and white buttons on the straps, black capris, red flats, big red earrings, and a red scarf tied around her neck. Her hair was done up in a neat French twist, decorated with red ladybug clips.

"It's a party. I'm supposed to dress up, especially for my best customer."

His stare locked into her, entrapping her in a trace for what felt like hours. Then his hand rose, palm up.

"Do you...want to dance?"

She glanced to his offered hand and turned her face away.

"No thanks."

"Dance with me."

"No way."

"That wasn't a request."

He reached out to grab her hand. As soon as he caught her, she fought to get away.

"I'm not dancing with you!"

"Stop acting so childish."

"I'm childish? You're the one who can't take no for an answer!"

At the other side of the room, Marinette talked animatedly with her friends until gentle music played. Couples paired up to dance hugging. Marinette found herself alone on the sidelines. Alya and Nino were already spinning around on the dance floor while Chloe was all over her boyfriend, Nathanaël. Even Bridgette was busy battering with a man.

Marinette sighed sadly to herself.

Then, a glint of gold moving in the crowd caught her eye. At first, she assumed she glanced upon a shiny piece of gold decoration or fabric off a person's outfit until the gold came closer, turning out to be the thick, glossy, sunny locks of a person's head.

Scratch that, a man.

A man who was heading right for her.

A man who stopped just inches from her, smiling at her.

"Hi." He greeted, his voice gentle and breathless.

She stared at him and almost lost her voice for a minute. "…hi."

As he stood before her, Marinette took in all of his glory. He was so handsome!

Standing tall and strong, golden hair that could rival the sun, gleaming eyes as green as peridot gems, and beige skin appearing so soft she wanted to touch his cheeks.

She could stare at him all night...

Then she realised she was doing so and blushed, showing her pearly teeth in a nervous grin.

He just stared back at her, smiling. Then he held out his hand.

"I'm Adrien."

"I-I-I um-m M-M-Marinette."

She timidly took his hand. As their hands shook, their eyes locked. A feeling stunned them, as if hit by lightning on a rainy day. The busy world around them dulled out.

While Marinette was simply smitten, Adrien was overwhelmed with brand new, powerful sensations. His body went through second puberty, an irresistible fragrance clogged his nose and his skin burned at an impossible high temperature, hot enough to melt the strongest of icebergs.

Never before had he experienced these feelings.

And it was all to do with _her._

Realisation hit him, widening his eyes.

She was his _**mate**_.

Without hesitation, he lifted her hand up and kissed it, and then pulled her in against him. Their differently shaped bodies fitted perfectly. Face full of his designer shirt, Marinette blushed redder. Adrien gently took her into a slow dance, hands on her hips while hers laid over his shoulders. Their feet danced to the centre of the floor, their perfect movements swanning in excellent unison. At one point, he gave her a twirl that gave him a turnaround of her fashionable-wearing figure.

Marinette's homemade outfit was beautiful. She wore a flawless white turtleneck with crinkled rims at the ends of the long sleeves and collar, her signature pink and black flowers resting upon chest, fitted to her curves and tucked in a pink skirt swinging halfway to her kneecaps. Her legs had on a pair of pale-skin thigh high socks and black boots. And lastly, there were also round red earrings with five black spots, like two cute little ladybugs resting on her earlobes.

"You look very lovely tonight."

"Thank you. I designed my clothes myself."

"Impressive. You have good taste." His lips curled in somewhat of a smug smirk. "I should know. My father is into fashion."

"Really? Am I familiar with his work?"

"Most likely."

Marinette smiled. He was so charming and sweet, making her feel peaceful. So, she laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, feeling his arms tightening around her, two hearts beating under touching chests.

Amidst the other couples, Alya noticed her best friend slow dancing with her boyfriend's best friend, so she grinned maniacally.

"Look at my girl, laying it on your boy."

Nino looked and he too grinned.

Chloe noticed as well. "Adrikins, you better name me your firstborn's godmother!"

"No way, Cruella! I'm gonna be the godmother!" Alya shouted.

"Dibs on godfather _and_ best man!" Nino spoke out.

"Dibs on maid-of-honour!"

"No fair! You can't be both!"

Nathanaël just shook his head, amused.

Meanwhile, Bridgette and Felix were still arguing, where they ended up in a sparring Tango.

"Let go of me, you bastard!"

"Stop swearing! Do you want us both to get kicked out of the Mayor's hotel that is also his home?"

"Feck off!"

"Such unpleasant language…" Felix snarled, although his lips almost sound it off as a purr. He preferred if she would talk like that in bed…

Fortunately, his attention was redirected to the floor where he noticed one particular couple.

"Why, this is interesting."

"No, it is not! It's terrible!"

"Now don't be so callous, they're just dancing."

"What are you talking about? Whose 'they?'"

"'They' as in your cousin…and my little brother."

Bridgette looked and spotted Marinette.

And Felix's brother.

Slow dancing!

Together!

"_That's _your little brother?" Bridgette exclaimed, gawking.

The new couple were lost in their own little world, oblivious to the world happening around them.

Adrien looked so much softer in comparison of Felix.

That also meant that Adrien was a son of Gabriel Agreste, the fashion mogul.

And Marinette was all over him!

Bridgette also saw Alya taking pictures of the couple with her phone.

"Did Alya introduce her to him? I swear, if she did, I'm gonna break her little-"

"You do know that your cousin's best friend is a kitsune?" Felix questioned, raising an eyebrow.

…

…

…

"Excuse me?"

"Almost everyone here is a magical creature." He waved a hand across the ballroom to emphasise his fact. The finger of his hand pointed to the two prominent couples watching his brother and her cousin. "Nino is a werewolf. The Bourgeoises is the royal family of the fairies and Chloe is the princess. Her boyfriend, Nathanael is an elf. Alya and Nino are mates so if you hurt Alya, Nino will definitely try to kill you."

"Try?"

"He'll have to go through me."

She rolled her eyes. "But that does explain why Mari walked in on them in the panther cage a week after they met when Alya moved from Martinique."

"According to my baby brother, his best friend originally believed that, in his original words, 'a blue-haired cutie' was his mate but it eventually revealed that he is drawn really her, as he elegantly put it, 'bodacious, awesome and downright hot friend' because the girls were always together." His catlike eyes snapped onto her. "As soon as we mate, you will be formally introduced into the society."

"No thanks." She felt a headache coming on. "I can't take much more of this." Decision made, she brushed past Felix straight for the dance floor and grabbed Marinette by the arm, pulling her away from Adrien.

"Marinette, we're going."

"What? But Bridgette-"

"Come on, Marinette!"

"Bridgette!"

_"Marinette!"_

_"Adrien!"_

The older girl dragged the younger one out of the hotel, heading for the navy beetle parked nearby. Her hand barely opened the car door when another hand, one coarser and larger than her own, grasped her arm, stopping her from moving. And then she was forcibly turned around, facing the man causing so much confusion.

He wasn't happy.

"Didn't I imply that werefolk are dangerous when you get between them and their mates? You're lucky Adrien has the submission of a fly for now."

Adrien was already by Marinette's side, politely requesting her number. Bridgette watched as her cousin gladly handed over her phone.

"It seems so we would be seeing each other more often in the future." Felix stated.

"Not unless I moved to Hong Kong." Bridgette retorted.

"I'll move there as well. I'm follow wherever you go."

His arms looped around her waist, his hand clawed on her hip.

Bridgette struggled against his hold. "That's creepy."

"You did the same to me."

"Never to that extend! I got over my obsession, moved on, opened my eyes, had it fucked out of me!" Her cousin and his brother glanced her way at her outburst. Felix remained stoic, even as she glared up at him. "Your body wants me, not your heart. You just want to satisfy your urges, nothing more than that, and I want nothing to do with you!"

Felix gritted his teeth. Her refusal to accept him tested his tightly controlled patience even further. "You are just prolonging the inevitable. Deny all you want, act as if you don't want this, but I _know_ you _want _me."

He would never admit he could smell the desire off her. That would only anger her more.

She snarled out of frustration, quickly getting into her car. "Marinette, car, home, NOW!"

Marinette squeaked and quickly obeyed but not without a longing look to Adrien. The beetle revved off no sooner than a minute late, leaving two lovesick brothers behind.

Adrien could barely contain his excitement as the dork he truly was. "Can you believe it? I finally found her! My mate! My true mate! I gotta tell father! I need to ask Nino what she's like, Chloe and Alya need to tell me about her- oh my God, I gotta call her! My mate!"

The young man rushed off back in the hotel, back to the party. Felix was left alone on the pavement, staring the direction where the girls drove off.

He knew he and Bridgette belong together. He always does. For years, he was consumed with an animalistic lust which came with his were blood. His blood boiled at her _saccharine_ scent, driving him crazy with feral instinctual needs to touch, kiss and mate with her every day. That day in the alley wasn't enough for him yet he chose to turn away. He claimed her but left her, and so this was the price he had to pay.

"How ironic."

Felix twisted his head around to see his father, Gabriel Agreste himself, towering behind his eldest son, hands behind his back, his hard face lacking any emotion. "My sons' fated mates are cousins." Gabriel look long strides forward. "While Adrien accepted his destiny, you, however, rejected yours. I wasted no time in claiming your mother and it seems Adrien won't either."

Felix turned away, back to the way he was previously gazing upon. "I didn't expect my mate to be human. I didn't wish to scare her off."

"It's rather unforeseen that my youngest will be giving me grandchildren before my eldest."

"Don't calculate the outcomes just yet, father. Mating takes time. And I assure you, Bridgette **will** be mine."


	3. Chapter 3

She received a bouquet of purple orchids.

Again.

That was the fifth time this week.

Ninth if you count the fancy jewellery sent over as well.

Ever since the party, Felix had been sending her gifts and flowers as a favour to her affections. Unfortunately for him, she seemed determined to ignore that fact as much as she possibly can. Unfortunately for her, she underestimated his own determination to win her over. True to his word, he wasn't giving up on her.

On the other hand, their younger relatives were smitten with each other. Since the cousins were living together as Marinette attend the college nearby, Bridgette got an earful of her younger cousin's plans of their future together, complete with three children and a hamster. He showered her with expensive gifts and flowers just like Felix. Unlike Bridgette, Marinette appreciated the gesture. And even worse, she _returned_ it. She spoiled him with fresh croissants, macaroons and cookies, a soft handmade scarf and even her lucky charm.

It was sweet, it was innocent, it was romantic.

"It's revolting." Bridgette muttered just before she let open her cupboard, only to release a shrill scream.

All of her cheese of various kinds was either gone or in a gooey mess, and smack damn in the centre was a black cat with wings, lying lazing in a cheese-induced coma. The cat rolled on his side, letting out a loud burp that smelt of camembert and giving her a smirk.

"Got anymore cheese?"

Bridgette glared at the cheese fiend named Plagg, Adrien's 'cat' and another pixie in disguise. Aren't cats supposed to be lactose intolerant and leave the cheese to the rodents?

"_**MAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

No answer came.

"Marinette!"

No answer again.

Bridgette groaned of frustration. She even gritted her teeth, appearing more feral than the Agreste brothers and their pixie-cat.

No doubt her cousin's _boyfriend_ is responsible for this mess!

"I'm gonna wry that pretty boy's neck!"

She stomped upstairs to her connected flat, heading right for Marinette's bedroom only to find it empty. Then she heard a familiar giggle coming from the living room. Just as she headed that way, a vibrant red flash crossed her path as it got up right in front of her.

"No, Bridgette! Mari is busy! She's-"

"Bug off!"

The human swatted Tikki in her pixie form away and power-walked to the room.

"Adrien, your damn pixie ate all of my- Oh Lord!"

Instead she stumbled onto the sight of a half-naked werecat on top of Marinette, practically burying her against the plush couch, heatedly making out. Joint sounds of moans, groans, pants and smacks made. His hips jumping in and out of her pelvis, her hands on his buttocks, practically having sex on Bridgette's turf until her entrance. Clearly hearing her, they broke away panting, jumping up and redressed themselves.

"For God's sake, Marinette! Have some decency! I watch Disney on that couch!"

"S-Sorry, Bridgette!" Marinette stammered, quickly fixing her clothes. In contrast to her frilly pink party outfit, she now wore a black strapless crop-top with a sweetheart neckline, a tight red miniskirt with black polka dots on red, a red cardigan, tall black stockings, red flats and red ribbons in her pigtails.

Ever since she met Adrien, she dressed to his liking, wearing bright red to attract him, wearing less to amuse him.

"Sorry, miss Cheng." Adrien apologised politely as he hurriedly put on his discarded green shirt and black leather jacket, fastening his blue jeans, his cat features changing to human. He was much different as a werecat compared to his older brother. He was smaller than Felix, slenderer but still muscular, and his fur was jet black.

But as soon as they finished re-clothing, they caught each other's gaze and quickly pounced at each other, resuming their kissing, or in a better word, getting ready for mating. Adrien kissed his female hungrily, literally eating the face of Marinette, his hand grabbing her ass. In response, she fisted handfuls of his hair, her leg hooking on his hip.

"Oh Lord." Bridgette grimaced, disgusted at this shameless display of two young adults acting like a pair of horny teenagers. She swatted her hands at them, desperate to break them apart. "Hands off her! Out! Shoo!"

"He can't help it, he's in a mating rut." Marinette explained through giggles as Adrien planted kisses along her neck.

"Mating rut?"

"That means-"

"I know what it means! You're not sleeping with my cousin!"

"You can't interrupt a mating rut. That's suicide!" Adrien cried, pulling away from his mate.

"Or what, you eat me?"

"If I kill you, Felix will kill me."

Bridgette grunted, the name riling her up even more than she usually was. Quite angrily, she stomped out the way she came in and slammed the door behind her. Adrien and Marinette heard her footsteps disappearing downstairs.

"She's still rejecting him?" Adrien asked.

"You should know. You live with him." Marinette retorted with a teasing tone.

Adrien shot her a teasing smirk until he pulled her right in, his arms locking around her small waist, catching her in his trap to her delight.

"All I care about is you." His husky chuckle ended as a purr.

She giggled and they brought their faces together in another kiss.

Bridgette groaned to herself as she worked on the problems her cousin's boyfriend caused. She had to order more cheese and made a stick-in note to put a lock on the cupboard. A handsome man logged on the counter, watching her work with interest.

She noticed him staring and cocked her hips, placing the back of her hand on her hip. "Is there anything you like?"

"A date with you, _donna_?"

She brushed him off with a chuckle. "That's quite an order."

"I cannot resist such a beauty." He flashed her a sexy grin. "Alfonso Rossi at your pleasure."

Bridgette eyed him. The man was handsome enough and he was obviously interested in her. Given her current plight, the flirtation came as a gift from the heavens.

"Your order will be ready by 7."

Alfonso grinned in response, almost predatory. He winked at her with a clink of his tongue, then he stood and left the cafe. Bridgette hummed to herself, feeling quite pleased, her spirits lifting for the first time since the last man she encountered. She turned only to encounter another man.

"Please tell me you did not just accept a date offer." Adrien pleaded with big eyes.

Bridgette brushed past him to her kitchen. "It's none of your business, Adrien."

Adrien followed her in, desperate to talk her out of attending the date. "You don't understand the seriousness of a were and his mate."

"I am not anyone's mate!" She grabbed her chef's knife, holding it threateningly to Adrien who put his hands up in surrender, scaring the fleas off him. "Listen here, you little bastard. I do not appreciate you and your fat cat and bossy brother taking over my life. I am not a toy to be used at his enjoyment, I will not be bought by pretty flowers and jewellery. I am not his mate! Supernatural or not, he doesn't want me!"

Sadness washed over her. She set the knife down.

"He only feels guilty about us."

"Give him a chance then." He pleaded gently.

But she shook her head. "No chance."

"With all due respect, Bridgette, you're making a huge mistake."

"No mistake about it. He can't control my every move."

"He can still hurt you without killing you!"

His reasoning fell on deaf ears as she picked up a plate of her food.

"It's a risk I'm happy to take. Oh, and you're paying for the cheese your lousy cat fairy ate."

She walked away from him with the food to deliver it to her awaiting customers. Adrien sighed, sagging his shoulders and dragged himself upstairs, his lovely mate waiting in the living room for him. She looked to him, noticing his pessimistic posture.

"Your cousin is going on a date with another man and I can't talk her out of it."

"Oh dear." Marinette got up and hugged her conflicted boyfriend. "I warned you, we Cheng women have stubbornness running through our veins."

"On you, it's intriguing. On her, it's infuriating. I don't know what Felix sees in her. No offence."

"None taken. She probably completes him, as I do with you."

He wrapped his arms around her, burying her small frame in his huge muscles. He purred against her throat, tickling her.

"Is there I anything I could for you? Anything to forget this mess?"

* * *

_BANG!_

A bang echoed off the walls as Marinette's back made contact with a slam, too busy locking in a kiss with Adrien, both in his room in his own apartment to _comfort him_.

By making out.

They kissed desperately, breaking apart for short intakes of air before kissing again, hands groping all places of each body, wild abandonment of the sweet politeness they shared in common. Some clothes were hastily shed in the process. Driven by the passion, he hoisted her legs up around his waist, rubbing his hands on her bare thighs while pulling down her stockings. The sudden shift of weight promoted them to staggering back and fell on his bed, him on his back and her sitting on his lap. Feeling a burst of confidence, Marinette moved up to saddle him, hands on his chest and shoulders, pulling off his shirt. He, just as feverishly, took off her top, almost ripping it due to his impatience. But when she attempted to unbuckle his pants, he snapped out of his pleasure.

"Wait!"

Marinette stopped undressing, frozen stiff, quite literally turned to stone in shock.

Her man just reached over his bedside stand for a glass bottle and handed it to her.

"You need to drink this."

She took the bottle, staring at the strange water inside. The water was a hazy colour between white and clear, with heart-shaped seeds at the bottom.

"Vodka?"

"No, silphium."

She made a cute face of puzzlement that he couldn't help but found adorable.

"It's birth control, traditionally used by the Ancient Egyptians, Romans, and Greeks. Silphium also used for easing bloated stomachs, food seasoning food, perfume, and it was very valuable to the ancient Mediterranean trading economy, they actually put an image of a silphium seed on their coins-"

"Adrien!"

Her snap stopped his rambling. He blushed, realising his mistake. Better cut it to the chase.

"Condoms don't work on werecats. Those things are weak and can easily tear by the first thrust. Werecats are strong. Females, human or were, need to drink a juice of the silphium flower to prevent getting pregnant with were. Besides, I want time to spoil you before we have a baby to join in." He gently rubbed her hips, focusing his eyes on her belly as though he could see their first child within her. "Drink as much as you want, the silphium lasts for a few days-"

She drank the whole bottle in one gulp, rendering him amazed.

"Wow…"

"Ready."

She unclipped her bra, toss it across the room, pulled off her ribbons and released her pigtails, hair of silk flowing free. He pulled off her panties, zip down his pants and pulled down his boxers. Both were naked.

Marinette shifted to settle in his lap and dropped onto his cock. Adrien snarled whereas she gasped, both throwing their heads back, shutting their eyes close. He made a gentle rock of his pelvis, starting a slow pace at first. Pretty soon, they fell into a sweet tango.

She rode him throughout the dance of their joined hips, and he whined underneath her, his hands placed on her moving waist.

"Oh, Adrien..."

Adrien released a low growl, burying his head back against the pillow, his hands placed on her waist as her body rocking faster and faster, causing more pleasure. Soon he started ramming into her, his pelvis pounded up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" She moaned at the intense pace they made together, the combined forces of speed of their thrusts was driving her to unbelievable rapture.

He hungrily eyed her naked breasts glistening under the light and shadows, bouncing free with each bounce she made in his lap, her ass smacking loudly. The sight pleased him. Turned on even more, he squeezed the cheeks of her ass.

"That's it, Mari. Go wild."

"_ADRIEN!"_ She cried.

Blind by the insanity, she lifted her hand and swung at his chest, drawing three streaks of blood. He belted out a mighty scream which made her realize what she did.

"Oh my God! Adrien, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

Her apology was cut off when he sat up and kissed her as zealous as the hands squeezing her ass, his fingernails turning into claws digging into her flesh. Despite the pain, she wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss, the both of them engulfed in a hug. He thrusted deeper into her, hammering his pelvis and gripping her ass.

She arched back, crying in joy, giving him the opportunity to take one of her breasts in his mouth, kissing and sucking and biting. Soon, he let of her orbs and he pressed his face into her small shoulder to grunt over each spasm he happily endured. Her skin tempted him, the salt of her sweat sinking through his lips, her shoulder moving also her thrusting body. He could not resist opening his mouth in a small size, his teeth lightly trailing her skin and his tongue licked the moisture.

In a flash, he bit her shoulder, plunging his teeth into the layers of flesh, tissue, blood and bone.

"_**FUCK!"**_

She screamed high and loud in a mix of pain and pleasure, the burn of the bite mixed with the bliss of the sex. One single round brought her and her lover to euphoria.

They collapsed back on the mattress, him on top of her, intertwined with one another.

Adrien kissed the huge bite mark he made on her shoulder.

6 puncture holes of oozing blood.

A mating mark.

Adrien pulled himself up and stared lovingly into Marinette's big bluebell eyes. She stared back just as adoringly. Her hand reached up, stroking his flushed cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You're mine. And I am yours. Forever."

They kissed with tenderness. Then the kisses became madly wild and Marinette found herself lifted off the bed, her legs hitched up higher than she originally had them, one locked under his armpits and sitting on his bouncing hip, the other threw over his shoulder (_a fantastic angle,_ she admitted) and him, her l_over_, her _**mate**_rutting into her like Hell for the second time tonight.


End file.
